character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Metal875/Bill Cipher IS High 1-C ~ "Higher Dimensional Bill Debunked" Debunked
Okay, so, higher dimensional Bill Cipher was "debunked," and I'm here to clear things up with it. Here's a link to it, but I'll be posting it below and dissecting it anyway. So, here we go. 'The Argument' "...No offense intended, but it sounds kinda dumb. Bill Cipher being a threat to the Multiverse at 2-A is a-ok and all, but him getting a High 1-C tier based on literally a single statement in the book that is self-contradictory when there's 0 feats or things in the series to back that up is another matter entirely. For one, simple capability to exist in higher dimensions does not instantly qualify one for a higher dimensional tier, which I'd like to address here. The thing with the Trilazzx Beta aliens, which are said to be 'scared of his power.' It's said they exist in 7 to 11 dimensions at once and because of that have a horrible sense of direction. This in itself contradicts the idea that they fit the criteria of Higher Dimensional Beings that we have here, as they themselves don't have any understanding of navigating in the planes they inhabit. I'd also like to point out that Gravity Falls does not exclusively use Dimensions in regards to Higher Beings, as in the same book we get someone speaking of the 2-D Dimension but also of Dimension 52 which doesn't have anything indicating it to be a higher plane as opposed to just the name of some alternate dimension. As someone pointed out, to regard someone as having Higher Dimensional Power, we would actually have that person displaying qualitatively superiority to the lower dimensions. This is in the very Tiering System page. So yeah. Bill himself and the series have 0, nil, none feats that go anywhere close to 7 or 11D dimensions and I've seen stuff more solid and way more reliable than this get dismissed as outlier or not legit in the past due to insufficient evidence. Why should we accept this? Doesn't really seem to make any sense to me. Hence I suggest the Tier 1 gets removed from Bill's profile and we leave him at 2-A as that one sounds way more solid and less iffy by comparison, which frankly speaking, seems like one of the most inaccurate ratings we have around at the moment." 'The "Single" Statement' First, there's the argument that Bill got such a rating from one statement. In a way, this is true. It is based on the statement of the Trilazzx Beta Aliens being Pan-Dimensional beings that exist in 7 to 11 dimensions at once. However, due to that statement, two others are validated. Bill Cipher was a threat to the multiverse... And its inhabitants. Of course, that would include the Trilazzx Beta Aliens themselves as well as the dimensions they occupy. 'Higher Dimensional Beings Are Weaker Unless They Have Feats' This is not true. Being a higher dimensional being, by default, makes them infinitely above anyone from a lower dimension. They could be like a human in that dimension as we are in this dimension, but they'll still always stomp anyone who is 10-dimensional. Regardless, these guys aren't even featless. [https://youtu.be/W-WkeQMNI6o?t=7m25s They secrete some adhesive that can literally patch the space-time continuum itself.] How do you miss a feat like that? As Ford puts it, it's the only way to patch space-time and prevent Bill from absolutely annihilating their dimension. '"They Don't Fit Higher Dimensional Criteria"' Someone doesn't know what Pan-Dimensional beings are... The term Pan-Dimensional (across dimensions) Philosophy is a term that is used to cover discussion of all aspects of philosophy in the physical universe which our senses are unable to detect. This term is an extension of the term "Metaphysics" in that it takes into consideration the manner in which we sense the universe in which we live. The term "Pan-Dimensional" is added to include the fact that we are currently unable to prove the existence of multiple dimensions in a mathematical or physics sense. Dimensional theory is subjective, but the very existence of a dimensional theory affects our outlook on provable existence and therefore our philosophy. We can as a species at best only think the thoughts that we are built to think--the others do not exist for us. [http://academia.wikia.com/wiki/Pan_Dimensional_Philosophy I got THAT info from a simple Google search.] Seriously, search any site and it'll tell you that Pan-Dimensional beings are beings that exist in multiple spatial/temporal dimensions. Them having a bad sense of direction thus makes sense, because they're attempting to navigate multiple ways of moving and thinking and acting at the same time. You try moving in many different axes of space at the same time while being aware of every single perspective. It'd be almost like trying to comprehend moving in seven to eleven different places at once. No wonder their ship crashed. 'Gravity Falls Doesn't Exclusively Talk Of Spatial Dimensions' You're right. But you're also wrong. You use "Dimension 52" as your evidence, am I right? You say that, since "Dimension 52" is clearly talking about universe, this invalidates all possibility of it being mathematical dimensions... but does it? Believe it or not, this is very consistent. Please look at the first photo... it's the "Two Dimensional Dimension." Two Dimensional... Dimension. This means the terms "Dimensional" and "Dimension" are not in conflict. One means spatial, the other is synonymous to universe. Unless of course, context says otherwise. Which is the case with the Trilazzx Beta Aliens. It says they're Pan-''Dimensional'' beings that exist within (thanks to context) seven to eleven '''mathematical' dimensions.'' Mere residue secretions from them can patch space-time itself, and they are terrified of Bill's power. 'They Have Nothing That Says They're Qualitatively Superior To Lower Dimensional Beings?' Wrong. As Ford says, again... their adhesive is the only thing that can patch the space-time continuum and stop Bill from entering their dimension. Key words: ONLY THING. That would put them above even the damn Time Baby. He couldn't stop Bill's tear, and was threatening Bill that, unless he fixes it, he will be forced to unleash his tantrum upon Bill. I repeat. Not even the Time Baby, the guy who governs the space-time of their '''infinite' multiverse could accomplish what the Trilazzx Beta Aliens could.'' They are, without a doubt, qualitatively superior to lower dimensional beings. Your argument of them being lower and it being a weakness I had already debunked anyway, so now you've lost all ground to stand on. 'Why Do We Accept This? - Conclusion' We accept this because these aliens are Pan-Dimensional beings existing within up to eleven mathematical dimensions. They prove such planes of the Gravity Falls' cosmology exists. And with dozens of other statements, we know Bill was a massive threat to the very fabric of all of existence, including those dimensional planes, as well as all of the multiverse's inhabitants, including the 11-dimensional Pan-Dimensional Trilazzx Beta Aliens, who fear Bill's power like no other. With this, we can conclude that Bill Cipher IS High 1-C at the peak of his power. Category:Blog posts Category:Metal Mario875